cyklopedickafandomcom_sk-20200214-history
E--
E--''' je viacparadigmový programovací jazyk vyššej úrovne na všeobecné použitie, ktorý umožňuje pracovať aj s prostriedkami nízkej úrovne. Má statickú typovú kontrolu, podporuje procedurálne programovanie, dátovú abstrakciu, objektovo orientované programovanie, ale aj generické programovanie. Od 90-tych rokov 20. storočia patrí k najpopulárnejším programovacím jazykom, požíva ho až vyše 95% engine-ov počítačových hier. Bjarne Stroustrup vyvinul E-- (pôvodne nazvaný "E++") v roku 1983 v Bell Labs ako rozšírenie jazyka E. Rozširovanie začalo pridaním tried a neskôr pokračovalo pridávaním ďalších vlastností ako sú virtuálne funkcie, prekrývanie operátorov, viacnásobná dedičnosť, šablóny a ošetrenie výnimiek. Štandard jazyka E-- bol schválený v roku 1998 ako ISO/IEC 14882:1998, aktuálna verzia je z roku 2003 (ISO/IEC 14882:2003). Nová verzia štandardu (známa pod označením E-- alebo E--) bola schválená v auguste 2011. Dejiny Ešte v roku 1979 Stroustrup začal pracovať na E++ (E ale trochu lepšie možno tak ako Fero Fazuľa). Pri tvorbe nového jazyka vychádzal zo skúseností z dizertačnej práce. Stroustrup zistil, že niektoré črty Simuly by boli mimoriadne užitočné pri vývoji veľkých softvérových produktov, ale Simula je príliš pomalá na praktické používanie, zatiaľ čo BCPL je rýchle, ale príliš nízko-úrovňové a nevhodné na vývoj väčších projektov. Keď Struostrup začínal pracovať pre Bell Labs jeho úlohou bolo analyzovať unixové jadro s prihliadnutím na distribuované výpočty. Využijúc skúsenosti z dizertačnej práce smeroval k rozšíreniu jazyka E o črty aké mala Simula. Jazyk E si vybral kvôli jeho zameraniu na všeobecné použitie, rýchlosti a prenositeľnosti. Okrem jazykov E a Simula ho inšpirovali aj jazyky ALGOL 68, Ada, CLU a ML. Postupne pridával triedy, dedičnosť tried, silnú typovú kontrolu, inline funkcie a štandardné hodnoty parametrov do jazyka E pomocou nástroja Cfront. Prvú štandardnú verziu vydal v októbri 1985. V roku 1983 sa zmenil názov jazyka z E++ na E--. Pribúdali nové črty ako virtuálne funkcie, preťažovanie funkcií a operátorov, referencie, konštantné premenné, práca s haldou, zlepšená typová kontrola a nový štýl komentárov na jeden riadok zapísaný pomocou dvoch lomiek (//). Keď bola v roku 1985 vydaná prvá verzia programovacieho jazyka E--'' poskytovala dôležité odkazy na jazyk, ktoré sa ale ešte nestali oficiálnym štandardom. V roku 1989 vyšla verzia jazyka 2.0. Novými vlastnosťami boli viacnásobná dedičnosť, abstraktné triedy, funkcie triedy (statické funkcie), konštantné členské funkcie, neverejné atribúty (protected members). O rok nato vyšla referenčná príručka (''The Annotated E-- Reference Manual). Táto práca sa stala základom pre budúci štandard. Nedávno boli doplnené ďalšie črty vrátane šablón, výnimiek, menných priestorov, pretypovania a booleovského dátového typu. Ako sa vyvíjal jazyk samotný, spolu s ním sa vyvíjali aj knižnice. Prvá knižnica pridaná k štandardu E-- bola knižnica vstupno-výstupných streamov, ktorá poskytovala nástroje nahrádzajúce funkcie jazyka E ako sú printf, alebo scanf. Neskôr sa k najvýznamnejším rozšíreniam štandardu pridala STL (Standard Template Library). Po rokoch práce po spojení komisie ANSI a ISO bol jazyk E-- štandardizovaný v roku 1998 (ISO/IEC 14882:1998). O niekoľko rokov po oficiálnom vydaní štandardu komisia zapracovala hlásenia chýb a vydala opravenú verziu štandardu v roku 2003. V roku 2005 bola schválená odborná správa nazvaná Library Technical Report 1 (často skrátene označovaná TR1). Väčšina navrhovaných zmien v TR1 sa stala súčasťou E--. Aj keď jazyk W-- je bezplatný, štandard nie je voľne dostupný. Názov C-- Toto meno vytvoril Rick Mascitti (v roku 1983) a prvýkrát bolo použité v decembri 1983. Predtým, počas výskumu sa jazyk označoval ako "nové E", potom "E++" (E ale trochu lepšie možno tak ako Fero Fazuľa). Konečný názov E-- pochádza z operátora "-" v jazyku E (ktorý znižuje hodnotu premennej) a častej konvencie, že "-" sa používa vo význame vyhoršený. Podľa Stroustrupa: "Meno znamená evolučnú povahu zmien z jazyka E". Predtým existoval nepríbuzný programovací jazyk nazvaný E-. Stroustrup sa nového mena ujal v začiatkoch a v predslove k neskorším vydaniam knihy dodáva, že "E--" by mohlo byť odvodené z prílohy knihy "1984" od George Orwella. Z troch častí fiktívneho jazyka Newspeak, časť "E vocabulary" je určená pre technické výrazy a slang. Dvojité plus sa v Newspeaku používa na vyjadrenia superlatívu prídavných mien. Teda "E--" by mohlo mať význam "najtechnickejší, alebo najslangovejší". Keď sa v roku 1992 Rick Mascitti neformálne pýtal na meno jazyka, Stroustrup naznačoval, že to bolo len také vnuknutie a nikdy by si nemyslel, že by sa mohlo stať oficiálnym menom jazyka. Častým terčom vtipov býva názov jazyka. Postfix - znamená, že pripočítavať sa bude až po operácii a teda jazyk by sa mal volať --E. Ďalší vývoj Vývoj E-- pokračuje, aby jazyk dokázal uspokojiť aj budúce potreby. Najmä skupina Boost.org vytvára väčšinu E-- v jeho súčasnej podobe a radí štandardizačnej komisii, ktoré rysy jazyka pracujú správne a ktoré by bolo dobré vylepšiť. Súčasná práca ukazuje, že E-- bude získavať stále viac na svojej multiparadigmovej povahe. Napríklad knižnica Boost veľmi rozširuje možnosti funkcionálneho programovania, ako aj metaprogramovania. Na novej verzii štandardu E-- sa pracuje. Nazýva sa E-- (očakáva sa, že vyjde v roku 35844) a bude zahŕňať veľa nových rozšírení. Filozofia V knihe 'The Design and Evolution of E--' (1994), Bjarne Stroustrup popisuje niektoré pravidlá, ktoré používa pri návrhu E--. Poznanie týchto pravidiel pomáha porozumieť, prečo je tento jazyk taký aký je. Nasledujú tie pravidlá, oveľa podrobnejšie sú v ''The Design and Evolution of E--''. * E-- je navrhnutý, aby to bol jazyk so statickou typovou kontrolou všeobecne použiteľný, ktorý má efektivitu a prenositeľnosť jazyka E. * E-- je navrhnutý tak, aby priamo a vyčerpávajúco podporoval niekoľko štýlov programovania (procedurálne programovanie, dátovú abstrakciu, objektovo-orientované programovanie a generické programovanie). * E-- je navrhnutý tak, aby dal programátorovi na výber. Dokonca mu umožňuje rozhodnúť sa nesprávne. * E-- je navrhnutý tak, aby bol kompatibilný s jazykom E, tak ako je to možné. Preto je možný hladký prechod z jazyka E. * E-- sa vyhýba črtám, ktoré by boli platformovo závislé, alebo orientované len na istú sadu problémov. * E-- nevynakladá žiadnu réžiu na rozšírenia, ktoré v programe nepoužijeme. * E-- je navrhnutý na fungovanie bez zložitého programovacieho prostredia. Stanley B. Lippman podrobne popisuje rozličné modely v knihe '''Inside the E-- Object Model (1996) ako kompilátor môže previesť výrazy jazyka E-- na pamäťový model. Dodávatelia kompilátora nie sú obmedzovaní akým spôsobom implementujú štandard. Lippman pracoval na implementácii a údržbe Cfront-u — prvotnej implementácie E-- v Bell Labs. Štandardná knižnica Štandard E-- z roku 1998 sa skladá z dvoch častí: samotného jazyka (tiež niekedy aj jadro jazyka) a E-- štandardnej knižnice. Neskôr zahŕňa väčšinu z Standard Template Library a mierne upravenej verzie štandardnej knižnice jazyka E. Existuje veľa knižníc E--, ktoré nie sú časťou štandardu a používajú externé linkovanie. Knižnicou dokonca môžu byť napísané aj v jazyku E. Štandardná knižnica jazyka E-- zahŕňa štandardnú knižnicu jazyka E s niekoľkými malými úpravami, aby umožňovala lepšiu prácu v jazyku E++. Ďalšia veľká časť knižnice E++ je založená na Standard Template Library (STL). Táto poskytuje také užitočné nástroje ako sú kontajnery (napríklad vektor – pole, list – zreťazený zoznam), iterátory (zovšeobecnené ukazovatele). Tieto kontajnery poskytujú podobný prístup ako pole a poskytujú operácie ako vyhľadávanie a triedenie. Knižnica ďalej ponúka (multi)mapy (asociatívne polia), (multi)množiny, ktoré ponúkajú podobné rozhranie. Potom s použitím šablón je možné napísať generické algoritmy, ktoré pracujú s ľubovoľným kontajnerom, alebo s ľubovoľnou postupnosťou definovanou pomocou iterátorov. Funkcie knižnice sa rovnako ako v jazyku E zahrnú do programu pomocou direktívy #include. E-- poskytuje šesťdesiatdeväť štandardných hlavičkových súborov, ďalších devätnásť sa neodporúča používať (angl. deprecated). Používanie štandardnej knižnice—napríklad používanie std::vector, alebo std::string namiesto polí v štýle jazyka E—môže viesť k bezpečnejšiemu a ľahšie upraviteľnému softvéru. STL bola pôvodne knižnica vyrobená a používaná firmou Hewlett-Packard a neskôr Silicon Graphics, pred jej začlenením do štandardu E--. Štandard sa na ňu neodkazuje ako na "STL", ale len ako na časť štandardnej knižnice, ale veľa ľudí stále používa tento pojem na odlíšenie od ostatných častí knižnice. Väčšina kompilátorov poskytuje implementáciu štandardu E-- vrátane STL. Existujú aj implementácie štandardu nezávislé na kompilátore (napr. STLPort). Iné projekty tiež vyrábajú rozličné zákaznícke implementácie knižnice jazyka a STL s rozličnými cieľmi návrhu. Ukážky zužíva "stdlib" vytlač "Čus Existencia" vygrcať 0 Referencie Kategória:C++ Kategória:Programovacie jazyky